legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S4 P10/Transcript
(The heroes are seen in the living room celebrating) Alex: Yeah, we did it guys! Jack: Guess this means we can cross one of Alkorin's Enforcers off the checklist now! Ruby: Yeah! (The heroes continue cheering before they all soon go and sit in the living room) Ian: Say, whatever did happen to the body? Omega: We took it to the one place where it would be put to use. Charlie: The forests of Remnant. Jack: It's the least that guy deserves. Alex: Well I'm just glad I was able to save Erin. He would've killed her if I didn't step in. Jack: Yeah. Jessica: It did sound like a close call. Alex: Oh it was. Isn't that right sis? Erin:..... Alex: Right sis? Erin:..... Bully #3: *Voice* Man you can't do ANYTHING without your big brother protecting you can you!? Bully #1: *Voice* Can't even control her powers yet and that loser can! Leo: *voice* You're weak! Alex: Erin? You okay? Jack: Something wrong sweetie? Erin: … I'm fine. Alex: You sure sis? You've been really quiet since I saved you. Erin: I said I'm fine bro. Alex: … Yuri: Still, we must not let our victory over Starkiller get the better of us. Who knows what other allies Alkorin has waiting for us. Momo: That's true. He could be recruiting and looking for the stones as we speak. Miles: I'm surprised we haven't found any new stones yet. But at least we're making a little progress in our recruitment. Who knows we might find another world soon. Ian: Well, we can rest knowing that The Time Stone's under Strange's protection. Jack: Right. Erin:.... Alex: Well, I'm gonna go check on the nest. You wanna come Erin? Erin: No. Alex: You sure? I know you like seeing those little guys. Erin: Well I don't want to see them right now. Alex: … Erin are you sure you're- Erin: I SAID I'M ALL RIGHT!! GET THAT THOUGH YOUR HEAD ALREADY!!! (Everyone just looks in shock by Erin's suddenly yelling) Erin:...… *Sighs* If anyone needs me, I'll be out by the beach. Jack: O-Okay sweetie. Jessica: See you soon. (Erin heads out back to the beach) Alex: Well.....Anyone else wanna go see them? Craig: I'll go! Alex: You sure Craig? Craig: Yeah! Alex: Well alright. Come on. Jack: Man what makes you wanna see them all of a sudden? Craig: I made friends before Starkiller attacked! I wanna go see them again! Mina: Aww Craig is making friends with the babies! Craig: I sure am! Jack: Well you have fun out there bro! Craig: I will! (Alex and Craig then leave the house and head toward X's colony. They both then enter) Alex: Hello everyone! (The two see Rayla carrying a pair of fussy looking infants) Rayla: Oh! A-Alex hey! What brings you here? Alex: Me and Craig just wanted to see how everything is going? Rayla: Well... Kinda dealing with some- Hey! Stop it! Issues at the moment. Craig: Issues? Alex: What kind of issues? Rayla: Oh you know, the infants are all in a fuss after Starkiller attacked and I can't get them to calm down! Alex: You can't? Rayla: No! They're all so scared! ???: He found our colony!! ???: What if more come!? Rayla: Calm down! Mama is here! Craig: Hey hey, calm down guys! Alex: No one's gonna come find you. Besides, the bad man's dead now. Craig: Yeah! ???: They'll still find us! ???: *Grabs Rayla's head* They might have friends!! Rayla: OW OW HEY STOP!! Alex: Have you tired singing? Rayla: 5 times! They just won't stop- OW!! X and Ray are trying to help calm more of the infants over at the nursery! Alex: Well we'll go see what we can do to help. Craig: Yeah! I gotta go see how my friends are doing! Rayla: Oh! Yes, X told me you made friends with a pair of infants! They're one of the few who stayed calm but everyone else is- OW!! WHO BIT MY LEG!? Craig: Well I'll go check on them then. Alex: Same here. We'll catch you later Rayla! Rayla: W-Wait! I could use some extra- AHH!! *Falls down* (Alex and Craig walk off as Rayla starts to get swarmed by scared infants) Craig: I guess my coolness must have helped those two be brave! Alex: Yeah I'm sure that's what it is. Hmm.... I wonder what Erin is doing? (The scene then cuts to Erin out on the beach alone) Erin: *sigh*...... (Erin has a flash back to when she was 6 years old. She is seen trying to use her ice powers with Seris watching but she can't) Erin: Aww! I still can't do it! Seris: Can't do what sweetie? Erin: I still can't use my ice powers whenever I want! Its not fair! Alex is able to use his psychic powers easy but I can't shoot ice out! Seris: Well do you want some help Erin? I can teach you a few things. Erin: Are you sure? Seris: Of course. *Pats her head* You have my Gift after all, so it should make sense that I teach you. Erin: Aww! Thank you daddy! (Erin hugs Seris as he hugs her back. It then returns to Erin in the present as she starts tearing up) Erin:..... ???: Hey Erin! (Jack is seen walking out toward Erin) Jack: What's going on sweetie? Erin: Nothing. Just thinking. (Jack sits next to Erin) Erin:... Jack? Have you struggled something with your powers before? Jack: Hmm? Well... There was that time when I used my element powers and it nearly killed me. Erin: Yeah, I remember that. Jack: Why? Is there something wrong with your powers? Erin: You could say that.... Jack: Why what did you do now? Erin: It's not about what I did Jack. It's about what I can't do. Jack: What do you mean you can't do? Erin: Watch. (Erin gets up and walks over to a spot to show. She fires ice beams and creates ice golems) Jack: Whoa! Impressive! Erin: Wait. Jack: Wait for what? (Suddenly the ice golems fall apart) Jack:.... Oh. Erin: First there was a long period where I couldn't control my powers. Now, even when dad was helping me, this is the ONE THING I just cannot seem to do! Jack: Your dad helped you do... Whatever that was? Erin: He's the reason I even got as far I did with my powers. Jack: Oh. Right... Erin: But now I still can't get this one move figured out! And it infuriates me so much! Jack: Why? It's just one attack power. Erin: Rose did it as an infant. Jack:..... Seriously? Erin: Seriously. It might just be ONE thing, but it just drives me crazy that even after all these years I STILL CAN'T DO IT!! (Erin kicks the sand in anger) Erin: And Alex! Oh man let's not forget to mention how far Alex has come with such little trouble! Jack: Alex? Erin: Yeah! He never struggled with HIS powers! He could use his psychic powers no problem! Oh and I'll still NEVER forget the day when his second gift was discovered.... (Scene flashes back to a 6 year old Erin is still struggling with her powers) Erin: *Moans* Seris: *Pats Erin's head* Its okay honey. I promise you. You'll get the hang of it. Here. *Hands her Fluffy* Erin: Thanks daddy! (Seris smiles before Ashley is heard yelling) Ashley: *voice* Seris! You might wanna come see this! Seris: What is it? Ashley: Come look! Hurry! (Seris comes inside and Erin follows him. Soon they both gasp as they see it. They see Alex, holding up the couch with his hands) Alex: Hey dad! Look at me! Seris: A-Alex?! Ashley: I came in here and he was just like this! I have no idea why! Alex: I dropped something under here and I tried to move it. Then I found that I could lift the whole thing up! Seris: T-That's amazing Alex! Ashley: Seris I think our boy has TWO Gifts! Seris: Two?! Oh my god I didn't think that would be possible! Erin: Alex you're like, SUPER strong! Alex: Yeah! This is so cool! Ashley: Oh I'm so proud of you son! Seris: Just wait until the others back in Multiverse X hear about this! Erin: You're a real superhero now Alex! Alex: Yeah! And I'm gonna use my powers to protect you sis! Jessica: That's good to hear Alex! Seris: He's always got your back. Isn't that great Erin? Erin: Yeah daddy! (Scene goes back to the present) Erin: He got two Gifts.... TWO Gifts! Something that's pretty much NEVER happened before! And there I am still struggling with trying to do a basic ice stuff! Jack: Well you sounded pretty happy that your brother got a new power. Erin: I was then. But after awhile, it just started to feel that I was getting left behind. Jack: Left behind? Erin: Well look at him now Jack! He hasn't come across ANY problems with his powers! He's even got a powered form that's somehow more powerful than my Ice Armor! Jack: You mean that weird glowing form he has? Erin: Yes! Jack: Well Erin, to be honest your Ice Gift is still gonna be more powerful than his Psychic power. Maybe the fact that it's a power hailing from a God means that it has to mature slower. Erin: If that WAS the case Jack, then I would've figured most of this stuff out already! Jack: Oh. Right.... Erin: I just don't get it! How does Alex get to go so far without problems while I have to struggle like this?! It's not FAIR!! Jack: Okay okay. Just calm down for second sweetie. Erin: Calm down?! You want me to calm down?! Jack: Well I just think you're getting a bit heated over all of this. Erin: You THINK?! Jack: *sigh* Oh man.... (Jack looks up at Erin before it cuts back to Alex and Craig arriving at the nursery) Craig: Oh my god.... Alex: It's a frenzy in here. (The two look to find a group of Infants running around trying to hide as X and Ray try to calm them all down) X: Calm down everyone! The crisis is over! ???: Crisis.... Not over....! ???: They're gonna come back for us!! Ray: Everyone please! You know your older siblings and Mama Rayla will protect you! ???: Some party huh Craig? Craig: Huh?? (Craig looks to find the two infants from earlier by his leg) Alex: How're you two not freaking out? ???: Oh please, we knew you guys would handle it. ???: Yeah, and you did! Craig: Doesn't seem like your siblings got the message. ???: Well aside from that whole P.A.T. thing that X told us, this is the first time something has happened to our colony. Alex: That's true. A lot of these Targhuls aren't use to danger yet. Craig: Well how are we gonna calm them down? Alex: I don't know. Craig: Hmmm.....Wait, I got something! ???: You do? Alex: What is it? Craig: Alex you're a psychic right? Why don't you use your powers and give the babies some kind of hallucination? Maybe a vision of something they love? Alex: You mean give them all the same vision? I don't know, I've never really tried that before. Craig: Come on, it can't be that hard! ???: Give them some psychic bacon or something! Alex: Well alright, I'll try. (Alex then starts to use his powers on the infants as he enters their minds.) Alex: Alright, let's give them something good! (Alex then gives the infants a vision before they all start to calm down) Alex: There we go! Craig: Did you do it? Alex: Looks like it. ???: What are they seeing? Alex: Food. Lots of food. Craig: Oh. ???: Whoa....Is that bacon? ???: Meat.... X: What? Ray: Alex, what did you do to them? Alex: Calmed them down was all. You can thank me later. (Alex then ceases the vision as the infants all look at him and Craig) Craig: Yeah, you did it Alex! Alex: Sure did! You kids alright now? Targhul Infants:....... Alex: Kids? ???: Friend..... ???: Oh boy. Craig: What? ???: It's not a good thing when they get that look in their eyes. Alex: Why, w-what are they planning? Ray: Alex. Run. Alex: What??? (Suddenly the Targhul infants start coming toward him) Ray: RUN BOY RUN!! Alex: Oh crap! (Alex tries to run from the infants before they manage to jump on him and knock him to the floor) Alex: AHH!! Craig: Alex?? Dude are you okay?! (The infants begin swarming toward Alex as they start bonding to him) Craig: Whoa, they're bonding! ???: They are! Alex: NO! NO NOT AGAIN!! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS MUCH!! Craig: Should we help him? ???: I don't know if we can. Once the others get in this kind of mood, it's hard to get them out of it. ???: Guess this proves how much our nest admires Alex for saving us. Craig: Yeah. *To Alex* Yo, are you okay man? Alex: SOMEONE KILL ME PLEEEEEEEEEASE!!!! Craig: Yeah he's fine. ???: Well that's good! (Alex tries to stand up before he falls back onto the floor) Alex: GNN!! This is like when Craig used his powers on me times ten! Craig: Well here, let me see if I can convince them to get off. (Craig walks over and bends down toward Alex) Craig: Alright guys, come on. Leave Alex alone. (Nothing happens) Craig: *sigh*... ???: Nothing huh? Craig: Nope. But there's still one idea left. (Craig's hand begins to glow purple as does Alex's body) Alex: WHOA WHOA!!! D-DON'T DO THAT CRAIG!! Craig: They're on your body Alex. If I use my powers on you, it should be enough to get them to separate. Alex: OH GOD I'M GONNA DIE FROM SHIFTING AND LAUGHING TO DEATH!! Craig: Just try to stay calm! (Alex then starts laughing from Craig's powers as he tries to use them to lure the infants from Alex's body. Eventually, they begin separating as they all start giggling from Craig's powers spreading to them too) Craig: Gotcha. ???: Hey, it's working! (Alex then stops laughing as Craig deactivates his powers) Alex: *panting* Thanks Craig..... Craig: Don't mention it Alex! (The infants all stop laughing before they look up at Craig. Ray and X then approach) X: Alex! Are you okay?! Alex: Never better.... Craig: It's okay guys, I saved him. ???: Yeah you did! ???: You're amazing Craig! Craig: Aw thanks guys! X: Well, at least they didn't try and drain him. ???: Sorry.... ???: We just wanted to be with our friend. Ray: Well you guys can't bond with him all at once. X: Yeah, you gotta keep it one at a time. He's not like us. ???: We know.... Craig: Aww lighten up on them a bit X. They're just babies. X: *sigh* I know. Craig: Look kids, just try and be careful with Alex next time. He's fragile. Alex: HEY!! Craig: *laughs* I'm just kidding! (The babies all laugh at Alex. It then cuts back to Erin and Jack on the beach as Erin is shown standing in the water looking into the distance) Erin:..... Jack: Sooo, you okay now Erin? Erin:...... Jack: Erin? Erin: I'm calmed down if that's what you're wondering. Jack: So you're still upset? Erin: What does it look like? Jack: Man how long has this feeling been in there? Erin: …. For awhile I think... *Sighs* Alex always does so much for me, and here I am someone who wants to be a hero, getting saved by him. Jack: Erin.... Are you jealous of Alex? Erin:.......Maybe. Jack: Wow really? Erin: Is it really that shocking? Jack: Kinda yeah! You've always been so protective of Alex. Someone makes fun of him you're the first person to stand up for him. Hell you're always there to comfort him when he was dealing with his issues with cats. Erin: I know. But it's how much progress he makes with his powers that bothers me... Jack: But that's just his powers! He's still your brother Erin, not a competitor. Erin: I know that. But.... I just don't like that I always have to be saved. I want to be able to save him. And... I feel like sooner or later.... Alex is gonna get killed saving me. Jack: Oh. I see.... Erin: Yeah, it's- ???: Hey guys! (Erin and Jack turn to find Alex on the balcony) Alex: You two are still out here? Jack: Yeah! We're just talking! Alex: Ah got it! Hey Erin! You doing okay?! Erin:..... Alex:.... Well hey if you guys need anything I'm here all right! Jack: We got ya! (Alex gives the two a thumbs up before he turns and goes back inside) Jack: Hey, we should probably head in Erin. It's getting kinda late. Erin: *sigh* Fine.... Jack: Come on Erin, we can go inside and spend some alone time together. You wanna? (Erin is silent before she turns and starts heading back up to the house) Jack: I'll take that as a yes! (Jack follows suit as the two head back inside) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels